wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold and Stardust
Cody Rhodes was (kayfabe) fired from the WWE after failing to defeat Randy Orton on the September 2nd episode of Raw, a match that Rhodes was forced into after he questioned WWE COO Triple H's authority. The next week, Goldust unsuccessfully attempted to defeat Orton in a match on Raw in order to get Cody his job back. After Goldust's loss, on the following Monday, their father Dusty attempted to convince Stephanie McMahon to give his sons their jobs back, which was also unsuccessful and ended with McMahon ordering the Big Show to knock Dusty out. On the September 23rd episode of Raw, they ran through the crowd and jumped The Shield before their 11-on-3 handicap elimination match, which they wound up losing. The next week, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H offered Rhodes and Goldust their jobs back if they could defeat Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield at Battleground. If they lost, they would be banned from WWE and Dusty would lose his job as an NXT trainer. Immediately after this, all three members of the Rhodes Family were attacked by The Shield. At Battleground, Rhodes and Goldust defeated Rollins and Reigns, getting their jobs back. Dusty, who was at ringside to support his sons, attacked Dean Ambrose with his signature Bionic Elbow. Various WWE Superstars came out to celebrate with the Rhodes family. On the October 14th episode of Raw, Rhodes and Goldust faced The Shield in a No Disqualification match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. When The Shield looked victorious, Big Show ran through the crowd and knocked out all three members of The Shield, allowing Rhodes and Goldust to win the Tag Team Titles. The next week on Raw, The Shield faced The Usos in a Number One Contender's Match, which ended in a no-contest due to Rhodes and Goldust interfering in the match. Later that night, it was confirmed that Rhodes and Goldust would face The Usos and The Shield in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Championship at Hell in a Cell, which they retained the titles. On the November 11th episode of Raw, the brothers were involved in a brawl with The Shield, The Wyatt Family, The Usos, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. The next week, it was announced that at Survivor Series, the brothers would team up with The Usos and Rey Mysterio against The Shield and The Real Americans. That same night, they were part of a 12-man tag team match, teaming up with Punk, Bryan, and The Usos to take on The Shield and The Wyatt Family. On the November 22 episode of Smackdown, the brothers defeated The Real Americans to retain their Tag Team Titles. At Survivor Series, Rhodes and Goldust were part of the traditional Survivor Series match, teaming with Rey Mysterio and Jimmy and Jey Uso to take on the Shield and the Real Americans, but they were unsuccessful. At TLC, they were scheduled to face The Real Americans, Ryback & Curtis Axel, and Rey Mysterio & Big Show as they were defeated by each of these teams in the past few days . They once again successfully defended their titles. On the December 23rd episode of Raw, they were defeated by Big Show and Rey Mysterio. On the December 23rd episode of Raw, Cody and Goldust teamed up with Daniel Bryan, but were unsuccessful to defeat the Wyatt Family. On the January 3rd episode of SmackDown, the Rhodes Brothers defeated the Wyatt Family to retain their titles and also making their first win in 2014. On the January 6th episode of Raw, they once again defeated the Real Americans. On the January 17th episode of SmackDown, Cody and Goldust were defeated by The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) in a non-title match due to interference from SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. They lost their titles to the New Age Outlaws in the Royal Rumble preshow that Sunday. On the Monday Night Raw thereafter, they won on a rematch by DQ thanks to Brock Lesnar. Thus, the Brotherhood received another rematch but in a steel cage; they ended up losing to the Outlaws. In the following weeks, the Brotherhood feuded with different tag teams and stables. On 10 February on Raw, they teamed with Rey Mysterio and challenged the Wyatt Family, but The Rhodes Brothers yielded. On Friday, with the Usos on their team, they won against Ryback, Curtis Axel, and the Outlaws. This led to a victorious tag team match between the Brotherhood and RybAxel (with Larry Hennig) at the Elimination Chamber Kickoff. At WrestleMania XXX, the half-brothers participated in the 31-man battle royal for the André the Giant Memorial Trophy, and were both eliminated by Alberto Del Rio. The Brotherhood then returned for tag team action with consecutive losses to RybAxel and the Usos; after the latter loss on April 21, dissension was teased between the brothers when Cody shoved Goldust and left by himself. After that, more tension was built up when Cody began frequently losing singles matches while Goldust frequently won; Goldust notably scored wins over Alberto Del Rio and Curtis Axel, two opponents which Cody lost to. When Cody managed a win over Damien Sandow in May, it was only because he resorted to cheating. The team disbanded at Payback on June 1 when they lost to Rybaxel, with Cody telling Goldust to look for a new partner, after he felt he was the weak link in the team. Cody then attempted to find a new tag team partner for Goldust, such as Sin Cara or R-Truth, but the new teams still lost their tag matches. On the 16 June edition of Raw, Cody announced that he had found the perfect tag partner for Goldust as this turned out to be himself, who appeared under the ring name Stardust while wearing a jumpsuit and face paint similar to Goldust. The two quickly defeated Rybaxel on that night, and also at the Money in the Bank. After weeks of primarily appearing in vignettes cryptically expressing their desires to acquire "The Cosmic Key" (their name for the WWE Tag Team Championships) that The Usos now have, they successfully defeated The Usos in a non-title match on the August 18 episode of Raw. On the August 25 episode of Raw, they challenged The Usos for the Tag Team Championships and won by countout, thus not winning the championships. They would accuse the Usos of a purposeful countout to retain the titles, and then attacked them, turning heel in the process. At Night of Champions, Goldust and Stardust, now referred to simply as Gold and Stardust, defeated The Usos for their second WWE Tag Team Championship, and successfully retained them against the Usos in a rematch at Hell in a Cell. They also successfully retained their titles the following night on RAW; after Mark Henry turned on his partner The Big Show to give Stardust the pin. After trading wins throughout the tag division over the next few weeks; Gold and Stardust lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to The Miz and Damien Mizdow in a Fatal 4-Way match in Survivor Series that also included the Usos and Los Matadores, ending their second title reign at 63 days. After failing in regaining their titles the next night on Raw, the following SmackDown, the duo cut a more sinister promo than usual on their loss of the Cosmic Key, claiming that "science" had failed them and adding that "darkness would fall on the New Day", possibly referring to a stable that had debuted on the same episode. After being hastily defeated in a number one contender Tag Team Turmoil on the December 2nd edition of Raw by Kofi Kingston and Big E; Gold and Stardust returned later on in the match and attacked their manager, Xavier Woods, distracting them enough to cost them the match, thus setting up a feud. A match between the two teams was scheduled for the Kick-Off of TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs on December 14, where Big E and Kingston defeated Gold and Stardust. Category:Tag Team